dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blade Bravo
Blade Bravos are gnomes that have learned advanced, exotic weapon techniques that they apply in fights with larger, fiercer enemies. Combat is a sport and an art to these deft fencers, whose daring assaults are often the stuff of legends. Prerequisites The character must be a gnome with a base attack bonus of +5 or more, 4 ranks in Bluff, and feats including Combat Expertise, Weapon Finesse, and Weapon Focus (Rapier). Skills Blade Bravos recieve 4 Skill Points at each level. *'Strength': Climb, Jump *'Dexterity': Balance, Escape Artist, Tumble *'Constitution': Concentration *'Intelligence': None *'Wisdom': Sense Motive *'Charisma': Bluff, Intimidate, Perform Class Basics *'Hit Die': d8 *'BAB': +1/level *'Saves': Fort Bad, Ref Good, Will Bad Class Features Light Armor Proficiency Blade bravos gain light armor proficiency at 1st level Flourish Starting at 1st level, blade bravos add their class levels to their Bluff checks when feinting in combat, as long as they are wearing light armor or no armor. Goad Blade bravos recieve Goad as a bonus feat at 1st level. If the blade bravo has at least 5 ranks in Bluff, the DC of the effect goes up by 2. Mobile Fighting A blade bravo of 2nd level or higher who moves at least 5 feet gains a +1 dodge bonus ot AC until her next turn, as long as they are wearing light armor or no armor. Bonus Feats At 3rd level, 6th level, and 9th level, a blade bravo may select one of the feats below as a bonus feat. Acrobatic, Agile, Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Critical, Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Improved Trip, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Mobility, Spring Attack, Two-Weapon Fighting, Whirlwind Attack Melee Sneak Attack At 4th level, the blade bravo deals +1d6 damage to a living enemy with discernable anatomy that they flank, or an enemy that does not have its Dex bonus added to its AC for any reason. This applies only on melee attacks the blade bravo makes, and it can deal nonlethal damage with a sap or unarmed strike. Creatures immune to criticals are immune to melee sneak attacks. The damage from a melee sneak attack stacks with other sources of sneak attack damage, as long as it is delivered via a melee attack. At 8th level, the damage increases to +2d6. Size Advantage At 5th level, a blade bravo wearing light armor or no armor adds a +2 dodge bonus to their AC against attacks from a larger creature for every size category that creature is larger by (for instance, a huge creature attacking a small blade bravo grants the blade bravo a +6 bonus to AC). Small But Deadly At 7th level, a blade bravo who crits a creature larger than they are with a melee weapon gains a +4 bonus to confirm the crit. Lethal Riposte Any opponent that attacks and misses the blade bravo with a melee attack provokes an opportunity attack from them, and cannot apply their Dexterity bonus to AC against this attack. The blade bravo can trigger this once per round, and can only use it when wearing light armor or no armor. Uli Quindal Uli is a female gnome fighter 5/blade bravo 4 who is Chaotic Neutral. Category:Classes